


A Nygmobblepot Valentine's day?

by WinryOz



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chubby Oswald Cobblepot, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day, caressing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryOz/pseuds/WinryOz
Summary: Un 14 février inhabituel...
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 2





	A Nygmobblepot Valentine's day?

La Saint-Valentin, c'est ce qu'ils allaient fêter n'est-ce pas ? Aucun d'eux n'avaient eu l'occasion de passer cette journée en couple mais cette année, les astres s'étaient alignés et pour la première fois de leur vie, ils avaient un partenaire pour le 14 février. Après avoir fêté Noël et le Nouvel An ensemble, c'était au tour de la fête de l'amour d'être célébrée. Oswald avait insisté là-dessus, il voulait absolument passer la journée entière avec Edward alors il avait tout fait pour qu'ils soient libre ce jour-là. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. En effet, même en prenant toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables, cette ville restait Gotham et une embuscade avait éclaté de beau matin. Quelle merveilleuse façon de commencer la journée vraiment... Ils s'embarquèrent donc dans une lutte contre le GCPD, envoyant des hommes de mains se faire tuer et arrêter à leur place.  
Oswald soupira derrière son bureau, il commandait chaque action depuis deux heures pour contrer toutes les opérations de la police. Il dû même envoyer Edward poser lui-même quelques bombes alors que c'était risqué. Mais celui-ci l'avait convaincu de le laisser faire et vu comment la journée avait mal débutée, l'Homme-Mystère se fit capturer. 

« Ed contre la planque de Valeska, négocia Oswald au téléphone.  
-Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, répliqua Gordon à l'autre bout du fil.  
-Jim, j'ai vraiment besoin d'Edward aujourd'hui, reprit-il en tentant de se calmer. Ed contre Valeska, réfléchis-y. Tu pourrais sauver tout le monde très rapidement au lieu de tourner en rond.  
-Non, on le trouvera nous même » conclut-il en raccrochant.

Oswald pesta dans son bureau, incapable de rester en place. Il fit les cents pas en claudiquant et se décida finalement à aller le chercher lui-même. Mais s'infiltrer au GCPD alors qu'on n'y était pas le bienvenu, c'était compliqué surtout avec un œil en moins. Bien que dix ans furent passés, il n'avait pas pu retrouver toute sa vue. Il se faufila donc comme il put jusqu'au commissariat mais cela lui prit une bonne heure comme il ne devait pas se faire repérer. Il entra par l'arrière de l'immeuble et une fois dedans, ce fut simple de trouver Edward. 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es fou, tu aurais pu te faire prendre ! dit-il, énervé.  
-Ne parle pas aussi fort, idiot. Je ne veux pas être repéré à cause de toi, chuchota Oswald en triturant la serrure de sa cellule. Aide moi à trouver un moyen pour te faire sortir d'ici, c'est toi le cerveau ! » lâcha-t-il plus fort.

Leur conversation attira plusieurs policiers bien plus armés qu'eux et Oswald se retrouva enfermé dans la même cellule que son mari. 

« Bien joué, annonça Edward. Comment comptes-tu nous faire sortir de là maintenant ?  
-Tais-toi, tu n'aurais pas du parler aussi fort.  
-C'est de ma faute, vraiment ? s'énerva-t-il. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider.  
-Ed, souviens-toi que nous sommes mariés et que tu aurais fait exactement la même chose pour moi. J'en mettrais ma main à couper ou mon œil.  
-Tu as raison, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Bon, on n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils se souviennent qu'ils nous on jeté ici. La journée va être longue. Une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour passer le temps, mon cher ?  
-Pas d'énigmes, l'avertit-il en pointant son index vers lui.  
-J'ai bien une petite idée, Mr. Penguin, continua Edward d'un ton suave en léchant son doigt.  
-Pas ici, Edward. Ils pourraient revenir et puis tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le moment, rougit-il.  
-Ils ne viendront que si on fait du bruit alors sois très discret » susurra-t-il en s'agenouillant devant lui. 

Oswald avala difficilement sa salive et jeta un œil vers la porte pour s'assurer que personne n'allait entrer. La peur d'être surpris l'excita énormément et son sexe devint rapidement dur sous les caresses d'Edward. Celui-ci embrassa ses cuisses et ses testicules tout en les massant. Il se régalait de voir à quel point Oswald faisait tout pour ne pas faire de bruit. Lentement, il lécha sa verge dure et tournoya sa langue autour de son gland. Oswald se mordit les lèvres lorsque Edward le prit entièrement en bouche, agrippant son derrière rebondi par la même occasion. Il s'amusa simplement à appuyer sur son anus tout en le suçant avidement, en le pompant comme si il n'y avait plus de lendemain.  
Edward plongea son regard dans celui d'Oswald, lui montrant tout son désir et à quel point il se dépravait pour lui alors que des centaines de personnes se trouvaient de l'autre côté du mur. Il n'en avait que faire, seul le moment comptait. Lui et Oswald, seuls dans cette bataille alors il allait lui faire perdre la tête. Son mari s'accrochait à lui, le décoiffait, lui tirait les cheveux tout en contenant ses gémissements. Il se sentait venir entre ses lèvres, il se sentait perdre le contrôle quand il était avec Edward. Il éjacula sur sa langue, noyant sa bouche avec sa semence et comme ce fut jouissif de le voir boire comme si c'en était vital.  
Il s'accrocha ensuite à sa jambe, haletant mais prêt à poursuivre leurs ébats. D'un coup, il se jeta sur Oswald et le mis à terre pour se frotter contre lui. Edward s'était suffisamment déshabillé et tenait fermement les poignets d'Oswald au dessus de sa tête, l'immobilisant totalement. 

« Tu aimes ça, monsieur le Roi de Gotham, te faire contrôler comme ça » chuchota Edward en mordillant ses tétons. 

Il captura entre ses grandes mains sa chair et malaxa ses pectoraux qui avaient pris la forme d'une petite poitrine avec le temps. Il les lécha, les mordit en les palpant, flairant chaque centimètre de peau jusqu'à jouir entre ses cuisses. Edward étouffa ses gémissements dans les _seins_ d'Oswald, au bord de l'épuisement. Il se redressa tant bien que mal pour l'embrasser passionnément en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait.

À la fin de la journée, Oswald fut libéré facilement par la police mais à cause de ses bombes, Edward du attendre que la nuit tombe pour sortir. C'est seulement vers 22h qu'il le retrouva au manoir. 

« Je suis désolé, la journée ne sait pas du tout déroulée comme prévue. Tu t'étais tellement investi dedans, s'exclama Edward, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main.  
-Elles sont magnifiques, mon amour ! le remercia-t-il en le faisait entrer. Viens te réchauffer près du feu. Tu sais, je voulais que tout soit parfait pour aujourd'hui et ça a été un total fiasco. La seule chose qui a été parfaite, c'est toi Edward. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer un meilleur mari que toi, pas après toutes ces années et pourtant tu es toujours là, déclara-t-il en l'embrassant doucement. Je t'aime si fort.  
-Je t'aime aussi, Oswald. Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, amour de ma vie ».

Doucement, il l'amena sur l'immense tapis du salon pour lui faire l'amour, pour le faire jouir et pour inscrire ses marques sur toutes ses courbes et ses formes. Les jambes écartées, Oswald l'accueillit comme le plus délicieux des cadeaux en gémissant de toutes ses forces jusqu'à s'égosiller la voix pour lui, pour leur première Saint-Valentin.


End file.
